


【柚天】你说这是谁的手套？

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *昨天世纪星官博发出来鹅子冰上训练的照片，上面甜甜戴着的手套让人联想不断，所以便有了这篇文。*其实昨晚就写完了，今天拎出来修一修，快夸我手速快！【骄傲！单身三十年的手速就是这样超群！】*一切都是我的脑洞，和他们没有关系，但是手套绝对是仙台冰场的手套，来源就只能自行脑补了，这个我不负责售后。*谁上升谁出门买不到车票！





	【柚天】你说这是谁的手套？

“金博洋你再不麻溜利索儿地给我出来，我就不管你了，你自己打车去冰场！听见没？”天妈隔着一层门板在客厅吼到，语气里尽是暴躁。

没错，我们的金博洋又一次因为收拾东西磨磨蹭蹭被母亲大人给吼了一顿。

“自己也不看看时间，这都几点了？万一路上再堵个车啥的，迟到了咋整？”天妈见金博洋拉着行李箱从房间里慢悠悠走出来，心头不禁怒火又燃。

“你说你也不知道着个急，都这个时间了，赶紧穿衣服换鞋，快点。”

金博洋沉个脸，一大早上就被亲妈劈头盖脸一顿骂，不管是谁心情都不可能太美丽。

这个赛季给他编自由滑的编舞教练这几天到了北京，现在正在帮他和妮妮打磨这个赛季的节目细节，再过三天他就要正式开始新赛季的大奖赛系列比赛了，所以编舞教练这次过来主要目的就是为了完成一波售后。

这几天的练习任务都比前一段时间要重许多，针对这两次比赛中出现的问题，他也在许教练的指导下进行不同的尝试。特别是改了一个月的后内结环四周跳，在这两次比赛中都出现了跳空的情况，这是之前在练习的时候都很少会发生的。

其实今年3月份在琦玉的世锦赛比完之后，他就收到了一大波关于那位远在多伦多的偶像，隔着十几个小时时差的苦呀西轰炸。金博洋听完只能翻个白眼，挂断视频通话上床睡觉。

有什么好苦呀西的，他上赛季的前半段都惨成那个样子也熬过来了，还有什么需要在意的。

拿走你全部的信仰，给了你所有的失败，那样才是最绝望的。

又没拿走你的冰刀不再让你滑冰了，其他的，都好说。

天大地大，睡觉最大。

那时的金博洋裹好被子，一副没心没肺的模样。

在琦玉比完世锦赛的第二天，他便跟着大部队一起飞回了北京。前一天晚上的晚宴他走的早，除了拍了几张搞怪的大合照，和其他选手的接触都很少。当然，离开早的原因还是因为这一场比赛羽生发挥不佳被内森陈压了20多分，最后只拿到了一块银牌。

该哄还是得哄的，不像他，明明只拿了个铝牌，还要去哄拿银饼饼的人。

唉，太艰难了。

第二天的飞机是早班机，他今晚没办法陪羽生太久，只是急匆匆的说了几句话，两个人刚坐到一起还没将大半年未见的情绪怎样表达清楚，他便接到了金杨炸药包投放式的门禁提醒。

金博洋愤恨地在挂掉江哥最后一条语音通话的骚扰，把手机塞进口袋里，准备做一个两耳不闻手机响的瞎子。

最后还是羽生见他被金杨这样催促，只好将他送回酒店的房间门前，俩个人还专门在羽生找好的酒店监控死角处抱了两分钟才恋恋不舍地分开。

虽然回到房间的金博洋对老父亲江哥发出了再用语音轰炸就要拉黑他的威胁之后，在江哥毫不留情地说是担心他明天坐飞机的时候，会因为屁股痛而有一个绝望的归程时而作罢。

不是他怂，而是……好像真的是那么一回事。

所以在没有单独的相聚时间一诉衷肠的影响下，金博洋回到北京之后，就只能在视频通话里听羽生的苦呀西套餐。

可是大兄弟，你的4S是空了，我的4S是连跳的机会都没有好吗？

自由滑临上场前，金博洋将四个四周跳配置的节目临时改回三个四周，只为了求稳。事实证明他的决定是对的，但同样也给上个赛季的弗拉明戈留下了一个遗憾。

不过今年休赛季bo叔频繁来北京教学的时候，也偷偷给他开了不少小灶，特别是他4S的起跳方式已经从原有的方式改为了他们tcc的起跳方式。当然这其中少不了羽生的远程指导，只不过练习的时候是这样，比赛的时候4S还是不太乖。

加拿大的秋季经典赛羽生比的要比他早上那么一会儿，等到他参加意大利的伦巴第杯自由滑时，羽生那边已经抱着金饼饼回去睡觉了。

金博洋看了看羽生的自由滑，什么都没说，手机一扔，上冰合乐去了。

怎么能不生气？

被恶意判存的两个4T和自己当年比赛时被判存4T的样子简直不能再像。

那真是个不太好的回忆，如今羽生也要尝试到这种睁眼说瞎话的不公平待遇了吗？

虽然羽生向来也不怎么会被公平以待，不过国籍自带90°存周这种事，他大概还是第一次遇到吧？

这次比赛之后他虽然没说什么，但是心里还是有怒气的，回想在琦玉世锦赛的赛后采访里怒怼记者的那句“在您有生之年一定会跳出4A”的话，大概是新赛季的b级赛也不值得他变得尖锐。

这个人呀，就是这样的。

金博洋想起他就想笑。

昨晚还不忘和他说自己增肌效果不错，不知道伊藤老师制作的新考斯滕是不是哪里又紧了。

这个赛季因为羽生牵线还有宇野的从旁帮助，他的两套考斯滕也是由伊藤老师设计的，从配色到制作的几个月里，羽生也没少给他当参谋，毕竟他和伊藤老师合作了很久，不比他是第一次。

考斯滕是好看了，可是表演和技术问题还是够他头秃的。马上就是大奖赛的美国站，他知道比赛重要到父母也跟着紧张，自从他上次大奖赛崩成那个样子，家里人总是担心他心理上的波动，今天早上絮絮叨叨的，也是母亲一种排解压力的方式吧。

不过他昨晚和羽生聊的有点晚，早上又被催的太急，整个人收拾好东西之后还是有点低气压，就这样，和天妈两个人在一辆车上也没什么过多的交流便到了冰场。

还行，没迟到。

他匆匆忙忙地去更衣室换衣服，拉着行李箱回来之后开始热身，等他换好冰鞋准备上冰的时候才发现一件事，他今天带来的手套不太对。

也不可以说是不对，只不过这副手套不是他的。

蹲在挡板前的金博洋对着自己行李箱里的手套正在发呆，身后的妮妮见他这样走过来站到他身边。

“天儿哥，你这是干什么呢？和手套相面吗？”小丫头见他那个表情忍不住笑着揶揄他。

“啊？没有。就是在看是不是少带了东西。”金博洋把思绪从回忆里拽回来。

这副手套是羽生的，上面有标志性的仙台冰场吉祥物的图样。每次他上冰时戴的手套都是这个款式，以至于在羽生粉丝手里的高清大图中经常会看到这个黑底金色的吉祥物手套，很明显，也很独特。

说起这副手套，还是上次比赛结束他一不小心从日本带回来的。

那天他们两个人在比完自由滑之后，偷偷窝在一起拉伸，那会儿羽生带着手套不太方便，就摘下来顺手塞入他的上衣口袋里。只不过后来羽生被叫去赛后采访，金博洋也不敢明目张胆地在场外等他，只能跟着队里的人先回酒店换衣服，那天的其他项目早就比完了，所有人都在准备参加过一会儿的晚宴，他自然是要和队里的人同进退，所以那副揣在他口袋里的手套就被他一路带回了家。

后来某一天视频聊天的时候，金博洋想起了手套的事提醒羽生，他倒是表示已经有好几副冰场送给他的手套，这一副就送给金博洋，暖手的时候也可以想到他。

不过我们天总表示谁要你这副旧手套，然后口嫌体正直地将手套塞进了日常放冰鞋的行李箱里，每天上冰时都带着，只不过从来没有戴上过。

这副手套在羽生那里被用了很久，以至于右手上的图案只剩下了浅浅的轮廓。

如果不是他昨天把手套拿出去清洗，今早被天妈催到头秃，也不会忘了把自己的手套带出来。

现在他面前只有这副原本属于羽生的仙台冰场手套。

应该不会被谁看出来……吧？

他想着。

于是便将手套戴到了手上。

“又被训了？”金博洋转过头笑着看了一眼身边这个近期身高抽长了一截的小丫头。

妮妮听他这么问只能撇撇嘴，“哪有？”

“行，你说没有就没有。”金博洋撑着膝盖站起来，把行李箱合上拉好，拎起来推到墙角，将过道的位置让出来。

“本来就没啥……就是旋转呲了吗，又摔了几个跳而已，又不是什么大事。”妮妮嘟囔着，不服输的劲头又上来了。

“你说没什么事那就没什么事，这又不是一天两天就能搞定的，别钻牛角尖就行。”金博洋劝着她。

妮妮这孩子哪里都好，就是对自己太狠了。

羽生也是，只对自己苛刻。

“我哪有？天儿哥你才要好好练，周末就比赛了，比好了才能进决赛见某个人，那时候就不用见手套思人了。”妮妮才不和他犟那些事，一脸我都懂的表情。

“咳咳咳……什么鬼。”金博洋被她说的有点心虚，只能用咳嗽掩饰。

“这个手套太显眼了，让我猜不到它的来历真的有点难，毕竟喜欢金色这种事，除了你之外，好像还有一个人特别玄学地偏爱。而且这个图案太明显，你说他们仙台冰场的手套那么多款式，为啥到你这里就是同款呢？”妮妮摸着自己的下巴若有所思。

“什么同不同款，一个手套而已。”金博洋辩解到。

“哦？这个手套代购好像都是限量的吧？这个颜色的貌似更是一副难求，毕竟是某人最喜欢的款式，早就被人买断货了，哪有人能说买就买到的。”妮妮的表情明显就是在忍笑，毕竟和金博洋提羽生是一件让他会紧张的事。

“不是，你怎么对这个这么了解？”金博洋倒是十分好奇妮妮怎么会知道这么多。

“你忘了高山弟弟和你一样是羽生的狂热粉吗？这个都是他妈妈说的。”妮妮表示自己掌握着很多第一手资料。

“哦……那你可是真厉害了。”金博洋尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，手套布料摩擦着鼻尖敏感的皮肤，痒痒的，有点像某次他们两个赛前合乐结束后，一起去更衣室换衣服的时候，羽生带着手套轻刮他鼻尖的感觉。

“不和你说了，你好好扫扫身上的冰碴换衣服去吧，我去上冰了。”

金博洋说完大步一迈，便绕去了入口处。

妮妮站在原地，一脸的高深莫测，

下午三点，金博洋还在和自己的舞蹈动作死磕的时候，妮妮的两条微信消息发了过来。

金博洋抱着水瓶子站在一旁刚嘬了一口水，点开微信妮妮发来的第一张图，一口水差点没喷出去。

截图上是几分钟前世纪星俱乐部官博发布的微博，在那条“天天向上”微博的配图下，妮妮单独给他发了一张画了一个红圈圈的照片。

手套背面的仙台冰场吉祥物明晃晃地被圈在红圈里。

……

他觉得，他大概药丸……

——END——


End file.
